RWBY: Glassed Remnant
by Spartan25798
Summary: After the world began to fall into Chaos, team RWBY and STRM find themselves in Atlas. While having to cope with the loss of many people, they have to keep moving forward, and find out what this world really has in store for them. Little do they know, that a new assignment has given them an opportunity to go back to Vale, and they all know the risks. (Sequel to Beacon of Hope)


**A.N.:** _ **READ THIS FIRST!**_

 _Okay, I'd just like to point out one thing before you start reading this fic. This is a sequel to RWBY: Beacon of Hope. If you want to read this story, please read that one first, but I have to warn you… My writing has evolved…. A LOT since then, I urge you to just keep reading it though! Trust me, between the Author's Notes later on, and the introductions of one of the most over the top huntsmen I've ever had the pleasure of writing. It, gets, better. I'll add a link to it right here:_ _s/11509129/1/RWBY-Beacon-of-Hope_ _._

 _Assuming that you actually read the story now, let's get into this one!_

* * *

 _ **Glassed Remnant**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Silence of De-Nile**

* * *

"So, uh, this is Ruby Rose, I'm doing another one of these audio, video things again. As for my thoughts right now, uh. Okay, let me start from the beginning." She said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, my sister, Yang and I grew up in Patch, it's a remote island off of the coast of Vale. We were both training to become huntresses at the academy in Vale called Signal. She's two years older than me, so she would've got to go to Beacon." Ruby let out a slight chuckle.

"W-we uh, we decided that since this was practically the last time I'd see her for a while, we would go into Vale and have some fun." Ruby stopped and pondered what she had just said for a moment.

"I think so anyway, regardless, we went into Vale because she wanted to go somewhere, and I needed to get some dust rounds for Crescent Rose. Oh! That's my scythe!" She added cheerily.

"So, Yang went to do something and I went to buy the ammo I needed, when suddenly, these guys started robbing the place. Naturally, I kicked their butts!" Ruby stopped again.

"Well, most of their butts, one got away, so I followed him. That's when this airship came flying out of nowhere and took him away. But that was after a Huntress showed up." Ruby sighed.

"The huntress decided to take me in for questioning, so I happily obliged. And that's when the best part of that day happened, I met professor Ozpin!" She said happily.

"And the best part about meeting him was he accepted me into Beacon! Two full years ahead of when I was supposed to apply!" Suddenly, her facial expression dropped into a sigh.

"When Yang came to pick me up, I told her about it, and she wouldn't stop talking about it once we got home to dad."

"So, we packed up, and headed for the airstation, where we almost missed our flight." Her face turned into a saddened looking smile.

"When I got to Beacon, I met so many new friends. Friends who have stuck with me. People like Jaune, Blake, Weiss, Mr. Elm, and a whole bunch more." She let out another sigh.

"It was the best, I was placed on a team with my sister, Weiss, and my partner who I found in the forest, Blake. Not only that, but I was made team leader. Together, we make up team RWBY." She chuckled suddenly.

"Oh boy, does that ever get confusing for people."

"Everything was happy, fun and exciting, every day. That was until Ozpin…" Ruby stopped for a moment.

"Somebody killed him, and things went downhill from there." Ruby wiped a tear away from her eye.

"First Ozpin, then the tragedy of Amity coliseum, and finally, the fall of Mistral." Ruby let out a sigh.

"I can't help feeling that I could've done something, but I couldn't." Ruby sighed again.

"The only thing that I could do, was make sure that my friends and teammates made it out in one piece. At least that means I'm not a total failure as a leader." Ruby chuckled.

"However, in the fight to protect Mistral, Mr. Elm's arm was practically shattered, so we had to cut it off… I, had to cut it off." She closed her eyes and wiped away another tear that came to rest on her cheek.

"He's due for surgery today, now that we're back in Atlas. I'm going to go see him in a little bit, before he goes in. He should be fine, but, you know, better to be safe, than sorry." Ruby sighed.

"I'd better go actually, it's getting close to _that_ time. So, yeah." With that, she turned the recording off, and left to go find Elm.

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later**

 **(Mantle's main hospital)**

* * *

"Hey Pipsqueak! You made it." Elm said lying on his surgery bed. He was in regular hospital robes instead of his regular dark elm coloured vest with white blazer, and brown cotton pants.

"Yeah, thought I'd come and see you." Ruby said closing the door behind her

"Look, nothing bad is is going to happen to me. Do you know why?" Elm asked.

"Uh, no, not really, why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Because if I die, my ghost will stay trapped in this world, from the regret of not being able to fight you with my robotic arm!" The hunter replied with a groggy tone, but he sounded determined, nonetheless.

"Oh, yeah, right." Ruby chuckled.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, I'm gonna be fine." He slurred reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concerning tone.

"Eh? Yeah. It's just the drugs they're using, they're gonna knock m out soon, and I'm feeling the before effects." Elm chuckled.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." Ruby pondered.

"I'm fading fast here kid, if you see Aroya, tell her that she's allowed to come into the operating-rooom, I ccleeared hher aaalreaady." Elm said before passing out.

"Mr. Zaffre?" A nurse asked walking into the room.

"He's asleep." Ruby whispered softly.

"If he's asleep, then there's no need to whisper, those drugs would probably keep a goliath out for an hour." The brown haired, green eyed, nurse chuckled.

"I guess you're taking him then?" Ruby asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, say, what's your relation to him anyway?" The nurse asked curiously.

"That's a long story, but I guess we're just really good friends." Ruby said cheerily.

"Ah, okay, well when he's out, I'll come find you, just go to the waiting room, down the hall." The nurse said with a smile.

"Okay, will do."

* * *

All he could hear was a quiet beeping sound of a heart rate monitor, coupled with the constant complaining of what he was pretty sure was his voice. He felt, heavier for some reason, but he couldn't remember why. Suddenly there was another voice, a female voice. It sounded, familiar.

"You're gonna be fine." The voice said.

"I, I don't think I'm gonna make it." He groggily replied.

"There is literally nothing that can go wrong, stop complaining already." The female voice said in a demanding tone. There was suddenly a spark where he thought his arm was.

"I feel myself slipping away. If I have any children, tell them I love them." He said, and then, white light clouded his vision.

* * *

"I can't even begin with him." Aroya said as she walked out of the operating room with her dark brown hair at the roots, and a gradient down to a pale brown at the tips flowing out behind her.

"He's gonna be alright, right?" Ruby asked walking up to her.

"Oh yeah, Elm's just being a drunk off his ass dick right now." Aroya answered.

"Well, that's good to know." Ruby said giving a sigh of relief.

Aroya was wearing her usual tight fitted black tee shirt with dragon scale armoured sleeves, underneath a loose white tunic, with a slit about halfway down the back to accommodate her komodo dragon tail. The inside corners of the slit were weighted down by gold and amethyst pendants. She was wearing one of her multiple pairs of the exact same khaki green capri pants that she wears with everything, and wore a pair of worn black combat boots and wraps her feet and ankles up to about three quarters of the way up her forelegs, in beige canvas fabric to hide the scales and in case she spontaneously needs to climb a cliff face or building.

"Yeah, before he got that drug to make him drowsy, he was just excited about a fight, do you know anything about that?" Aroya asked.

"Oh, he said that once he gets his robotic arm, he wants to have one big fight with my team, team STRM and pretty much anyone." Ruby smiled.

"Ha! Tell you what, I'm in! I think Elm could use a hand." Aroya said.

"Wow, that was a terrible pun." Ruby sighed.

"Wait, I did? How did you even notice that?" Aroya chuckled slightly.

"When you live with a sister who is hell bent on making at least one pun a day, you can catch onto them really quickly." Ruby sighed.

"Huh, no kidding." Aroya smiled.

"So," Nile said slipping behind Aroya,"I hear Elm may not make it."

He was wearing his torn navy battle robe with no sleeves, and a forest green "bounty hunter" vest underneath, leather wrist cuffs, black fighting pants, and a sea shell necklace, and combat boots with gold buckles,

"Where did you hear that?" Aroya asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, places." Nile chuckled stepping toward her

"Right, you know I was j-" Aroya started before the doors opened to the surgery room.

"Elm's pretty much fully recovered now, he should be coming out in a few moments once we calibrate his new right arm." A nurse said. "He's also changed into his regular clothing, remarkably, it was with just one arm."

"That was quick." Aroya said in surprise.

"Hahahahahaha that's what she said," Elm said walking out of the surgery room just as he turned to face the group he saw Niles hand slip down and grab Aroya's butt causing her to jump. Elm simply walked up to Nile and threw a punch, dodged the first blow but was caught in the throat by Elms robotic arm with a sickening crunch and Nile dropped to the ground gasping for air. Just then, a doctor came through the door

"Mr. Zaffre we need to calibrate that arm to your strength, right now it has the power of a 12 tonne pres- What happened!"

"Oh, well then, ahh you may want to prep that room again, I may have, um hit Nile here with my arm," Elm said embarrassed.

The doctors rushed Nile off into surgery just as Yang and Washington rounded the corner.

Washington had walnut colored eyes and brown hair that was graying slightly. He was wearing his regular dark brown boots, black cargo pants, blue t shirt, and blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"I may have hit Nile in the throat with and uncalibrated arm, and he may, or may not be wheezing in pain right now. And I may or may not have done that on purpose." Elm said scratching his head.

"Oh him? What'd he do?" Washington asked.

"I don't know, I thought he grabbed Aroya's ass, who knows, maybe I'm high right now." Elm said casually.

"Cool works for me, I still don't approve of you two though." Washington said shrugging it off, "Ready to go get that arm set to Zaffre standards?"

"Hell yeah, mind if I invite someone?" Elm asked nodding to Ruby.

"As long as they can help, it's fine with me." Washington said heading off to Atlas's workshop.

"Hey pipsqueak! Wanna go make a fuck ton of mods to this arm!?" Elm asked walking up to the group.

"Fuck yes!" Ruby squealed with excitement earning a murderous stare from Yang. "But, he's gonna be okay, right?"

"Oh, that idiot will be fine."The two went to catch up with Washington discussing various possible modifications to be done but before they could, Yang stopped Elm and gave him a look.

"Once you're done, we're going to have a little chat about my sister, alright." Yang glared angrily.

"Uh, okay? Come on, let's go mod this arm!" Elm said excitedly before running of to go join the others.

"God! He's such a kid!" Yang said with fury.

"Yeah, but he has good intentions, well, most of the time." Aroya said.

"I guess," Yang sighed.

"They'll be fine," Aroya said putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I know," Yang sighed, "Well, I'm going to meet up with my team back at the school. I'll see you later." Yang slid Aroya's hand off her shoulder and began walking for the door.

Atlas's hospital was actually quite busy. The kingdom was hit by a grimm attack, similar to the one that happened at Mistral before they arrived. The fight was very one sided however, with the Atlassian military crushing the grimm hordes.

It was also a lot colder in Atlas due to the kingdom being a lot farther away from Remnant's equator. The surprising part about everything, was how alive the kingdom still appeared to be. People were acting as if nothing had ever happened to the other kingdoms. People were all still working, shopping, and having a good time. It almost felt to Yang like the rest of the world didn't care about what happened unless they were directly affected.

She finally reached Mantle's combat school, Atlas, and looked for her teammates, who would probably be hanging out with team STRM as well. Yang sighed and continued onward to the school.

* * *

"Hey Yang," Magenta said as Yang walked up to the dorm team RWBY had been assigned to. Mag had dark purple eyes and brown hair that came down to about her shoulder blades. At the roots, her hair also had purple streaks. Aroya had tied up her hair into a small braid that rested just above her chest.

Mag was wearing her light purple sweater with both sleeves rolled up to elbows, leather weapon sash running across her chest and around onto her back that held her weapon, Trick Fouet. Along with black tighter sweatpants, and black leather arm bracers.

"Oh, hi Mag." Yang said with a surprised tone. "Uh, why are you just sitting there?"

"No reason, well, aside from clearing my head." Mag sighed

Team STRM were assigned in the exact same place as their time in Beacon, one dorm to the right of them.

"Blake and Weiss should be in there. I haven't seen anyone go in or out aside from you." Mag said.

"Alright, see you in a bit then." Yang said walking into the room.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Yang asked bringing some cheeriness into her words.

"Reading." Blake sighed.

"Weiss?" Yang said snapping Weiss out of her small trance. They didn't have bunkbeds anymore so Weiss was in the bed second from the right, and Blake was in the right corner. Yang's bed was beside Ruby's bed, which was to her left in the other corner.

"Oh, I'm just thinking. It feels weird to be in this city again." Weiss chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it would if I were in you situation." Yang nodded.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Blake asked bookmarking her spot and closing her book.

"Oh, she went with Elm, I think that she wanted to help him with modding his new right arm or something like that." Yang said letting out a sigh and flopping onto her bed.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Blake asked sitting up.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Yang said rolling onto her back.

"Despite your "magic" ability to say something and have it happen about two seconds later, and say puns twenty four seven, you're really bad at lying." Blake chuckled.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Weiss asked getting up.

"I guess that I'm just a little jealous, of Elm. I don't know." Yang sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked with a slight chuckle.

"Ruby pretty much sees Elm as a hero. It almost feels like I've been replaced in a way." Yang chuckled a little.

"I wouldn't really say that. I'd just say that Ruby has two heros now." Weiss said.

"I know, I think that we all need to do something together. All of this tragedy has been tearing us apart a bit." Blake said.

"Yeah, what should we do though?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should do this as a team." Weiss stated.

"Agreed, let's wait for Ruby to get back.

* * *

"Uh, Mag? Could you come into the room for a second." Teal asked poking his head through the door.

Mag got up and gave a sigh. "What do you guys need this time?"

"We're going to talk to Steel." Teal said quietly. Mag's sarcastic expression dropped immediately, and turned serious. She gave a sigh, and a nod, and the both of them walked back into the room.

"Steel, the three of us would like to have a little talk with you." Teal said getting his old leader's attention.

"I, I see. Well, I guess it's time then. Okay, whatever you want, I'll tell you three, nothing held back." Steel replied with a smile, and a sigh.

"Okay, first of all, why didn't you tell us?" Teal asked calmly. They all sat down on the other bed facing Steel, who was sat in the corner.

"It's partially because I was ordered to, and also because I was scared." Steel said honestly.

"Scared? What are you talking about?" Mag asked.

"Look, when you're hiding something important from anyone close to you, it can be extremely hard to tell them about it." Steel sighed causing Mag to hunch over a bit.

"Why did you hurt Mag, and Blake?" Rusty asked trying to remain calm.

"Adam contacted me beforehand, he said, he said that I needed to completely break the ice with you guys, or something like that. He told me that he'd signal me, and I'd hurt whoever was close to me." Steel gave a sigh.

"And that just happened to be Me and Blake?" Mag asked.

"Yeah, I guess that you were just unlucky enough to be there." Steel said.

"Here's a question I have about the tournament." Teal said with a small glare.

"Okay, shoot." Steel smiled slightly.

"It was the White Fang who caused the accident, correct?" Teal asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Steel questioned back.

"If you were apart of the White Fang, our team was the least likely to survive when the stadium fell as we were in the dead center of the arena at the time. Why would they attack when you were there?" Teal asked with a detective like look on his face.

"I don't know the exact answer to this question, but I was told that they didn't know exactly what team I was on, and that I was unintentionally caught in the crossfire." Steel said with a slight chuckle.

"That sounds like a bunch of bull shit." Rusty said dismissively.

"If you want my opinion Rusty, I'd say that they were trying to tie up loose ends." Steel said in a serious tone of voice.

"And that sounds like an over exaggerated, bunch of bull shit." Rusty said rolling his eyes.

"It's not a bad theory though, for example, if they were trying to get rid of Steel, that would be the only guaranteed time to do it, and still carry out their plan." Teal said with a small hint of sadness.

"What makes you say that?" Rusty asked.

"Think about it, we were going to send you and me to the next round Rusty, that is if we won." Teal shook his head dismissively.

"You okay Teal?" Mag asked.

"Oh, fine, I was just thinking that it was incredibly lucky that we actually made it out of that coliseum in the first place." Teal chuckled.

"So, are there any more questions you want to ask me." Steel asked with a sigh.

"Did you know?" Mag asked after taking a deep breath.

"Know what?" Steel asked with a puzzled expression.

"Did you know that Adam was my brother before everything happened." Mag asked practically spewing words crossed with a small amount of tears.

"No, I didn't." Steel sighed.

"If what you're saying is true, then I have no reason not to trust you." Mag said with a sigh.

"Wait, what?" Steel asked looking extremely puzzled.

"I'm saying I trust you again, Steel. However, you're going to have to rekindle our friendship again." Mag said, almost bringing Steel to tears.

"I agree, there is no need for me not to trust you. In conclusion, let's make team STRM, a team again." Teal said giving a smile.

"I, I didn't think that you guys would ever trust me again." Steel said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Rusty? What do you think about all of this." Mag asked.

"I didn't think that I could ever forgive you for what you did. I also don't know if I ever will. But all in all, I guess that you aren't my enemy anymore." Rusty sighed earning a smile from the rest of the group.

"It's nice to see the team back together, especially after everything that's happened." Teal said with a smile.

"I wonder if team RWBY's all together?" Mag wondered.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ruby said sprinting into the room and jumping to her bed.

"Ruby, you don't have a top bunk anymore!" Blake shouted trying to stop Ruby from diving into a higher bed, but was a split second too late.

"Oh, crap!" Ruby said falling from her usual bed's height onto her actual bed and bounced off, onto the floor.

Everyone on team RWBY began laughing, even Ruby herself. It felt nice for them to laugh like that, they hadn't actually had anything funny happen to them for a long time.

"I feel ten times better after that!" Weiss said finishing her laughter with a sigh.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you guys already!" Ruby said.

"Ask us what, Ruby?" Yang asked getting up from her bed.

"Okay, as some of you may know, Mr. Elm has been given a new arm. He was wondering if our team and maybe team STRM wanted to battle together to fight against him and Aroya." Ruby said.

"I guess that would be, fun?" Weiss said in a questioning tone of voice.

"I don't think that there's anything wrong with it personally, however, I think that our two teams should do something that doesn't involve fighting." Blake said.

"But it would mean the world to him if we did this." Ruby half pleaded.

"Okay, one match with team STRM and RWBY vs Elm and Aroya." Yang said coming forward.

"Then after we do something that doesn't involve fighting?" Blake asked with a monotone tone of voice.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Weiss agreed.

"So you guys are in?" Ruby asked excitedly. The three girls gave nods and ruby gave a little hop of joy.

"Okay, but you're asking team STRM." Blake sighed.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." Ruby said sprinting out of the door to go find their friends.

" _Okay, Where would team STRM be?_ " Ruby thought to herself. " _Probably their dorm room._ " Ruby stopped in front of their door and gave a quick little knock. The door was suddenly opened by Mag to Ruby's surprise.

"Oh! Hey Ruby, we were just going to go see if you guys wanted to do anything." Mag said cheerfully.

"Well, that's good news, okay, okay, okay, I'll get right to it. May I come in for a second?" Ruby asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I see no harm in it." Mag said welcoming Ruby into team STRM's dorm where Teal, Steel and Rusty were all sitting like they were still talking to Steel.

"Hi Ruby. What brings you here?" Teal asked with curiosity.

"Okay, you guys don't really have to if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you wanted to do a sparring match against Elm and Aroya with my team and I." Ruby smiled.

"Eight against two? Even against huntsman, that's kind of unfair." Rusty pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling him that." Ruby giggled.

"Could be fun I guess." Steel said getting up from his sitting position on his bed.

"So are you guys in?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, why not, it could be fun." Mag smiled.

"I'm in." Teal said.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Rusty said with a sigh.

"Great, I'll go tell Elm then, thanks guys." Ruby smiled.

"No problem, it should be fun." Steel remarked.

"Well, we'll do something fun afterward, I'll come back and let you guys know when the fight's going to happen." Ruby said and dashed out the door to go and find Elm.

* * *

"Ruby, I thought you said that it was just us versus Elm and Aroya." Steel started.

"Yeah, so why is Elm's father in this fight again?" Rusty added. Before they could get an answer, Washington spoke in a booming voice.

"All right here are the teams, RWBY, STRM, versus, myself, Washington, then also versing Elm and Aroya," Washington shouted, while indicating to the starting locations where each team was stationed. Atlases combat center was a large facility several kilometers from the center of the city, inside there were several self contained hexagonal shaped rooms for individual combat.

"This ought to be fun I have so many new toys to show my new friends," Elm said flexing his robotic arm.

"Just don't hurt them too much," Aroya mumbled finishing up her gear check she glanced over at his new arm getting a good look for the first time. The matte black finish had blue and green accents, all Aroya could see that hinted at the probably heavily modified base was glowing vials of dust deep within the structure.

"Hey! Are we going to stand around all day or are we gonna beat the shit out of each other?" Yang shouted from across the room.

"Everyone ready?" Rider asked over the intercom from her position in the admin booth. Everyone gave a thumbs up and rider hit the big green button on the control panel and the aura levels of each combatant appeared on the screens behind them.

"This will be fun," Washington said a smile growing on his face.

A booming voice began counting down from ten over the speaker system.

"Three, two, one, Fight!"

As soon as it finished counting everyone sprung into action.

"Hang back a second let my dad go in first," Elm said putting a hand on Aroya's shoulder.

Washington began to engage the two teams, they battled it out for a while, Washington clearly having the upper hand dodged any attack he could and tanked the rest, eventually the teams broke off to try and flank him.

"Let's go" Elm said sprinting into battle.

"Finally I want to have some fun," Aroya said throwing a hook at the ceiling and swung at the melee.

At the arc she reeled in her weapon and plummeted straight towards Mag. Landing the kick Mag stumbled forwards, teleporting away she regained her balance and turned to face her new opponent.

"Try to keep up." Mag said with a wink before disappearing from Aroya's sight. Mag appeared behind her and took a jab at Aroya's back before disappearing.

"Fine, if I can't keep up, I'll just have to hit everywhere." Aroya said using her weapons to attack in a whirlwind like flurry of attacks. Mag appeared close to Aroya only to be swatted away by her weapon's chain. Mag couldn't get close to her, but she persistently kept on trying. Eventually, after a few more hits, Mag's aura level dropped into the red.

Elm saw Aroya swing ahead of him after taking on Mag, he slowed down looking over the battlefield saw his dad taking on Weiss and Yang he decided to wait till there were less people in the fight, Next he saw Steel and Rusty advancing on him.

"Well this is gonna be fun," Elm said rubbing his hands together.

Steel made the first move, sprinting towards Elm, Steel brought his axe down for a over head swing, Elm dodged out of the way and delivered a kick to Steel's ribs, Steel took a step back countering with a swipe to the left, Elm caught the blade with his robotic arm and yanked Steel towards him and send Steels arua to fourteen with a semblance enhanced punch to the face. Turning around he threw Steels axe at Rusty who barely got his weapon up in time to block the axe. Elm sprinted at Rusty sliding under his bullets, Elm jumped up and slamed his robotic arm into Rusty's who managed to activate his semblance just in time, Rusty knees buckled from the force of the blow, using this to his advantage Elm pressed harder down on Rusty's shield he began to see cracks appearing and the shield broke under the pressure, Rusty losing his semblance rolled back and emptied several rounds at Elm, Elms aura caught several of the bullets but it barely dropped.

"Oh, come on that's cheap," Rusty complained after glancing at the aura board seeing his own just above the red.

Elm saw his opening and decided to show off one of his arm upgrades, Sprinting at Rusty he hit several buttons on his arms console as Elm sprinted past Rusty he simply snapped his fingers and the ground where Rusty stood erupted in flames, when the smoke cleared Rusty was laying on the ground his clothes and hair singed, His aura level read one.

By the time Elm was finished, Washington had taken out Teal, Weiss and Yang. Aroya had finished up with covering Elm's back and was running back to Elm to regroup, when she was attacked by Blake. Aroya dodged out of the way of Blake's katana and countered with a several throwing knives. Blake dodged out of the way and used her cleaver to knock Aroya's aura level down to twelve. Elm ran at Blake dodged underneath her swing and hit her with his semblance sending her flying and dropping her aura level below fifteen.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Elm shouted in anger toward Blake, who was running to regroup with Ruby.

"I have absolutely no idea what happened, but I guess it's just us two against Elm, and Washington." Blake said turning Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form.

"We could try and make those two fight each other." Ruby said trying to form a plan in her head.

"And if they don't?" Blake asked tensing up a bit.

"Don't let either of them hit you." Ruby replied with a little bit of confidence.

"That's not exactly a plan." Blake said with a sigh.

"And whatever it was! It failed!" Elm shouted rushing at the two of them and jumping into the air.

"Scatter!" Ruby shouted realizing what Elm was doing. Ruby had helped Elm modify his new right arm, and knew how this attack of his worked.

"To late." Elm smiled crashing his arm into the ground beside both of them.

He used his semblance, and transferred his aura into his arm to create a large shock in the ground. At the same time, he activated a special gravity dust in his robotic arm that devastated half of the battlefield.

"W-with that last attack. Elm has finished off team RWBY. The only two left on the field are Elm Zaffre, and Washington Zaffre." Ryder announced from the booth.

"Oh, okay." Elm said with a hint of nervousness.

"What's the matter Elm? Scared to take of your old man?" Washington taunted.

"You're not as powerful in a one on one fight." Elm replied.

"True, my semblance does give me a boost depending on the amount of things fighting me. That doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Washington said in a calm voice.

"Doesn't mean I can't kick yours!" Elm shouted, rushing at his father. Elm punched at his father with all of his might, but his father simply caught Elm's fist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I see, even with your semblance put into that attack, you still aren't strong enough." Washington said with a smile, striking fear into Elm's eyes.

"Aww, shit." Elm sighed. Washington pulled Elm over his head and slammed Elm into the ground. Washington repeated this move over and over until Elm's aura dropped into the red.

"I guess Washington Zaffre is the winner." Ryder sighed.

"Well, that was pretty crappy." Ruby said helping Blake onto her feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Yang asked rushing over to Ruby and Blake, with Weiss running right behind her.

"Yeah, we're okay." Ruby replied with a wave.

"Oh thank god." Yang said with a sigh of relief.

"Mag? Are you guys okay?" Ruby asked.

"Rusty's a little crispy, but aside from that, we're okay." She replied. Team RWBY walked over to meet with team STRM.

"Well, that could have gone better." Teal sighed.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Mag asked.

"Good fight guys, I'm gonna go cool off for a bit, so I'll see you all later." Elm said walking out of the arena.

"Hey, I just got an idea." Rusty said stepping forward. "Does anyone want to go swimming?"

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ _Wow, it feels good to be writing about RWBY again! Hey everyone, if you're reading this, that means that you made it through the atrocities in the first part of Beacon of Hope. To that I say, good for you. Just a heads up for the author's notes before everything goes crazy and suicidal here, if there's anything I need to update you guys on, it will be at the top of the author's notes unless otherwise specified… that and other random shit, just like last time… So, I'm gonna open up the fourth dimensional door now to the Author's Notes House, and watch as the stupid, funny and scary moments ensue._

 ***You open the door to find literally everything on fire and everyone screaming. Is this really the Author's Notes House, or did you open a gateway to Hell by mistake?**

 ***The automatic sprinkler system kicks in and douses the fire with jet fuel. It appears as though someone tampered with it during some kind of pseudo-satanic ritual.**

 _RedMoose:_ No, this is just what happens when Spartan25798 tries to cook pancakes.

 _Me: Hmm, maybe I should come back later…_

 _RedMoose:_ Hey hey hey, you can't leave! You caused this mess.

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Shut up, Moose, go back to Canada.**

 _RedMoose:_ Fan, we are in Canada, you should go back to the quagmire that is America

 _rwbyfan5:_ **We prefer "Dantean circle of political hell", thank you very much.**

Ruby: What's Canada?

 _RedMoose:_ It's like Atlas but colder.

 _rwbyfan5:_ **And more polite, usually.**

 _RedMoose:_ Oddly, the rural areas seem more polite but are really the leftover culture from the south that you left here during the War of 1812.

 **Puck: Are we really just gonna sit and bitch about both history and current events on earth? 'Cause, let me tell ya', I got better things to do. Like, fuck with the multiverse an' shit.**

 _RedMoose:_ Well that's about a standard history class sooo,,, yeah let's change the topic, how about the fucking great scene where Nile gets muted?

 ***RedMoose mutters something about peace and quiet.**

 _Me: The best part about that whole scenario is, the person who created Nile thinks the scene goes one way, then we changed it last minute… He will have no Idea, therefore, he cannot get mad._

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Guys...I feel weird. Like another bit of my soul has split of into the many worlds and taken root.**

 _RedMoose:_ Fan, you're fine, it's just cardiac arrest.

 _rwbyfan5:_ **No, I've done that already, this feels different.**

 **Puck: Yeah, I feel it too. I'll go see what's what if you want.**

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Sure, but it's dangerous out there, take this.**

 ***rwbyfan5 hands Puck what looks like a ritual dagger made out of Spartan's crystallized blood and hair.**

 **Puck: Um...thanks…?**

 _Me: Where and when did you get th- wait, is that what all those rituals were for?_

 ***rwbyfan5 shrugges.**

 _RedMoose:_ And as usual we've decided to reenact Dante's Inferno.

 ***rwbyfan5 immediately begins performing his one-man rendition of Dante's Inferno, which is his** _ **personal**_ **take on the source material. A fiction by Fan. A "** _ **Fan-Fiction**_ " **, if you will.**

 _RedMoose:_ Soooo since Spartan has disappeared shall we talk about our personal opinions on the ship "Blacksu-

 ***rwbyfan5 stops performing to let loose an unearthly, unholy, and inhuman hiss before pouncing on RedMoose and clamping his teeth around his neck.**

 _rwbyfan5:_ **MINE!**

 _RedMoose:_ I may or may not have forgotten about that tiny little detail, to each his own I guess. Speaking of which it's good Spartan has got the hots for his OC so this rivalry doesn't have to start up again,

 _Me: Yeah, I'm just watching the show… have fun you guys…_

 ***rwbyfan5 slowly turns his attention toward Spartan.**

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Don't think I've forgotten about that "Xiao-Long" comment, deadman.**

 _Me: YOU'RE STILL MAD ABOUT THAT JOKE! I SAID I WAS SOR-_

 ***Spartan was unable to finish after his blood suddenly crystallized all at once, giving him a slow, painful, and unfortunately temporary death. Yang pokes her head into the room.**

Yang: Did I hear my name?

RedMoose: So I'm going to go ahead and end this right here before this gets any weirder. Take care dear readers we will see you in the next chapter.

 _*Spartan25798 suddenly wakes up from the grasp of death and looks RedMoose in the eye._

 _Me: That's my power you DICK!_

 ***The screen goes black. Spartan's voice, however, can still be heard.**

 _Me (From the inky blackness): Have a good (insert your time of day here) dear readers. I hope to see you for the next chapter, if it's up already, then let's dive right in!_


End file.
